My wonderful, yet stupid life (HIATUS)
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Hey, wanna take a look in Fine's and Rein's 'normal' life? Meating life's ups and downs, happy and sad moments. Love and betrayal. Friends and enemies. And moments that you wished never happened.. All of a life as a teenager in here. Sometimes you'd think life is a rollercoaster, and it really is.
1. Chapter 1

**llllllllll Hello! i'm being random again ! imma insane! neva mind...  
Some part in this story happened in real life. Wel my life, only. I think?****  
disclaimer: i don't own anything**

* * *

**Life is like a big rollercoaster ride. When you were born, the Ride slowly began.  
And when it starts, there is no turning back now. Even if you want to stop, you can't.  
But everyone knows that nothing last forever. Well so does a rollercoaster.  
When it's time to close you're eyes and _sleep. _The ride will slow down and finally... _It will end_.**

**So.. Wil you come and ride with me, in the** **rollercoaster?**  
_You can't say "no". You're already riding it. There is No turning back now.  
If you look behind you, you'll see you're past. Look beside you and you'll see the present. Look forward you'll see** BLACK**.  
That was supposed to be you're future, but you still don't know. Because this is still a dream..._

A red-haired girl suddenly opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around her room. In the bed beside her is her twin sister.

The beautiful Rein, as they call her. And the red-haired girl? The clumsy yet cute Fine.

Fine normally dreamed of sweets, but this time was different. Her dream about a rollercoaster ride.

Fine made a sour face _"I hate rollercoasters "_ She thought. The girl was still dazed because she just woke up.

She slowly stood straight up and yawned.

The dazed girl was too lazy to go downstairs and eat, and slowly drifted back to sleep. unfortunately still standing.

The blue-haired girl, slowly woke up. She sat on her bed, and she saw from the corner of her eyes Fine sleeping?

She looked at her twin sister with a weird look _"Fine usually don't wake up so early, she would sleep 'till 8" _Princess Rein thought.

She put on her slippers and slowly creeped up next to Fine, _"Hi Fine~" _She whispered close to her sisters ear.

Fine immidatly got startled and triped over her own feet.

"Owwy, Rein~! Why'd you do that for?!"Fine pouted at her sister, She hated when her sister does that.

Rein chuckled and crossed her "You were sleeping-"

"Yeah! So why did you-"

"I wasn't finished yet!- You were sleeping, while standing up! And you were even snoring!"

"I don't snore!"

"You do"

"Do not!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"You did!"

"Did way!"

"Yes way!" Rein stuck out her tounge at her sis who's face is starting to get red.

**" Rein, Fine! Stop bickering to each other and come downstairs and eat, already!" **Camelot yelled from outside the door.

"Haii!" both girl said in sync, they glanced at each other and started laughing "ahahah! Come on! I'm hungry!" Fine said, Rein calmed down and nodded.

The girls walked together to the cafeteria, yes they have a cafeteria **with** attendants, both of them are still giggling.

The girls sat in their usual seats, a maid asked what the rich girls wanted to eat.

"Cake!" Fine answered immediately with cheerful eyes. "I'm sorry , miss. You're parents said, that you can't eat any cakes or sweets in the morning." the maid said.

Fine's smile faded "R-really?" the maid nodded. "Then... Can i at least have pancakes?"

"Sure, miss" the maid writed in her notepad. "And what would you like, miss?" she asked Rein.

"I would like, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, please." Rein said fast with a smile, the maid seemed like she didn't got that all. But still writed.

"I'll be right back with your pancakes, miss." The maid bowed, and got in the kitchen.

A few minutes later the maid came back with the pancakes.

Lucky for Fine, the maid gave her 1 sliced piece of cake. She was really happy that Fine had something sweet. Even though, it was one sliced piece.

The maid still stood besides the table, for if the princesses wanted something else. "Umm, miss. Don't you have school.. Today?"

The maid asked, Rein stopped eating and Fine almost choked. They looked at each other "Oops.." Was all Fine could say.

They started eating faster, but almost choked. Then rushed upstairs changed into their uniform. Packed their schoolbag.

Both girls where almost ready, they rushed downstairs and said goodbye to their parents. They didn't have them to give them goodbye kisses.

And runned with the speed of lighting. They runned and runned until they. got an the school ground.

They are both fatigued. Fine was okay she wasn't panting much , Rein on the other hand was breathing heavy she was someone that hated running the most.

Few second later, the bell rang.

"Just in time!" Fine thumbs up at Rein, she high fived her. Rein and Fine are in different classes.

**Moon Class 2-A (Rein's class)**

It's always, calm in Rein's class. In this class there are many female students than male. There are like 5 male students.

The guys are:

Auler **(nr 7)**

Fango **(nr 8)**

Noche** (nr 9)**

and also pretty boys,

Shade **(nr 1)**

Bright **(nr 2)**

There isn't much drama in this class, only the girl who'd 'Kyaaaa~' as the guys did something like smiling, smirking or laughing.

Rein's class is know for **'The calm sea' ** There are many students and many of them have Bluu, green or purple hair.

And it's always calm in here. wel almost.

Now let's take a look in Fine's class.

**Star Class 2-C (Fine's class)**

This class is know as **'The cheerful sunrays'.** In this class there are 10 girls and 11 boys. Many or should i saw almost everyone is cheerful.

And many of them have red, yellow or orange hair. There are like 4 delinquent in this class but only two of them aren't that violent.

Most of these guys in this class are really handsome. And some of them are from different countries.

There isn't much drama in this class, only one person is the most dramatic one of the group. (There are like 21 kids in this class)

He is the class clown. And a cute one too. Names of hotties?

Classclown: Yuji **(nr 5)**

Hot delinguent: Tatsuya **(nr 3)**

Calm cute delinquent: Tsuneo **(nr 4)**

American cutie: Jason **(nr 5)**

Africa's good guy: Baraka better know as Raka** (nr 6)**

The rest of the guys are also handsome but aren't in the top 10.

**Lunch Time**

Fine and Rein mostly sit with their friends at school and at they talk about what happened in class and such.

_Fine is know as the cheerful angel. When she's nearby poeple, they will feel protected and loved with Fine. _

_Rein is know as calm angel. When she's nearby poeple, if they are scared they will feel warmth and calm with Rein._

Fine likes to tease her best friend who's a boy about his love life. You know who it is? It's class clown Yuji!

"Yuji-kun! How your girlfriend?" some of her friends choked because they were eating and others... Spitted out their drinks. Mostly in Fine's face.

"Oops.." Fine's friends only said. Fine wipped of the water and cola? out of her face. And started again... "So Yuyu. How is she?"

Yuji was as red a tomato. "F-Fine! I told you to stop teasing me! And i don't have a girlfriend!"

"What's that? Is our class clown, shy?" Lily one of Fine's close friends said.

"No, i'm not!"

"Whatever!"

**So... Wanna take a look at Rein's table?**

Rein's friend are calm and would mostly if they are done read a book. Or gossip..

She would always gossip with her best friend Erika.

"Hey Rein, did you hear?!"

"What?"

"I heard Shade has a crush on someone of the Star class!"

"What?! Really?!"

"Yeah, i only don't know who it is."

"Oh and! I think that Yuji guy of Star class 2-C is sicretly dating his best friend!"

"Okay, you just made that up.."

"... No, i din't.." Erika hesistaded..

"Really?"

"Y-yeah.." Rein started at her with looks saying **'I-know-your-lieing-tell-me'**

"Okay, Fine! I just thought they would make a great couple! Happy now!"

"Yeah, better!"

**I frogot to tell you this is their first day of school being a second year student.**

**The only thing they din't know is that tomorow is going to be a heck a day for one of them...**

* * *

**So hope you liked it**

**Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! Thanks for those who readed and reviewed, really thank you *bow*  
and today... Man it was really a heck a day for me... Gosh...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my life, and the story itself.**

* * *

"But really those two are C-U-T-E, together!" Erika said with a cute little voice.

"And who's the best friend of that, Yuji guy?" Rein asked while playing a bit with her straw in her milkshake.

"Wel, her name is. Fine Amaterasu.." Erika said.. By the the time Erika was about to say that, Rein was already drinking her milkshake... Bad timing..

Rein spat her strawberry milkshake in her best friends face. _Erika was a girl that loved fun and gossips_.

Erika picked up the napkin what was beside her lunch, and carefully wiped away the drank. Rein just sat there still leaning in front of her.

The girl coughed "Is something wrong, Rein?" Erika said with an annoyed tone.

"Oops.." Rein smiled*****, Erika wasn't that happy.

"Anyway.. Would you give me a reason, **WHY** you spit in my face?" Erika leaned on her hand with her head.

"Uhh..W-why d-do y-ou?" Rein was stuttering the whole time and didn't finish her sentence. Erika raised an eyebrow. "mmh?"

"uh-um.. Nothing.. Never mind that.."

"Okayy~" Erika wasn't satisfied with that answer but she'll find out soon.

"Hey!"

Rein got startled by that. "W-what is it?"

"Did you know, that someone is copying Serena from class 2-B?!"

"What do you mean by copying?"

"a girl named 'Selena' is using Serena as her profile pic, all of Serena's pics are on the profile of 'Selena'!"

"No.. Way! Does Serena know this?"

Yeah! But i don't know what's she's going to do about this."

"Oh my.."

"I know right!"

**End of school... **

It's the end of school those stupid yet really fun 7 hours being in school. Fine and Rein catched up with each other and waited for the bus.

Their house is pretty for away of school. And this morning when the two girl runned to school was horrible. They don't want to do that ever again.

While waiting the girls would mostly go walk around the corner of the street, it's not that long by the way.

There would be a billboard with posters. But they never looked at it anyway.

The reason why they would walk there is just for doing something, because of boredom or if the two guys are there.

The girls walked together at the corner and saw Yuji, Lily and Yoda all of them are in Fine's class Ido and Alex ,Moon class 2-B.

"Hey guys!" Fine said happily and waved , the guys said hi back. Rein also knows them because Fine would talk always about everyone in her class.

"Hey, where are, Yuji and Ido?" Rein asked.

"What do you think?" Lily asked

"Licking each others faces?" Yoda , Alex and Lily all said in sync and glanced at each other, then LOL'ed.

"Geez, you guys. Why you always think that they are gay?" Fine asked

"Because they are." Yoda,Alex and Lily said again is sync "Hey! Don't talk about my Best Friend like that!"

"But it's still funny."

"Those two are always together after school don't they?"

"Yeah, maybe they are doing ThaT" Alex smirked, Fine slapped on his arm "Shut up!"

Yoda looked at the end of the road and saw the bus coming from a far. "BUS!"

Everyone runned back to the bus hok. And waited until the bus stopped in front of them.

Like always, everyone pushing each other to get in the bus first.

But the bus is always full.

Fine and Rein waiting until almost everyone was inside the bus and then also stepped in side.

**Home sweet home.**

The girls where talking and talking and talking and.. so on.

They did their homework..

And now it's time to sleep again.

"Goodnight Fine"

"Goodnight Rein"

both clapped their hands and the light went off and slowly they falled asleep..

**Well it seems like today was pretty good, don't you think?**

**"Yeah, it is.." Fine said to the voice in her dream.**

**"i hope it's going to be okay tomorrow.."**

**Why is that?**

**"I don't know.. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen.."**

**Maybe it's coming true or maybe not..**

**"Mh.. I hope not..."**

_"On the radio there is a little chick and the chick cheep and the chick cheep, on the radio there is a little hen and the hen co-co-"_

Fine was trieing to grab the alarm clock without standing up and opening her eyes, she finally felt the alarm and threw it against the wall.

"Finally that annoying song stopped.." Fine dozed of again but.. She imidatly felt a pillow on her head. Someone is slapping her with a pillow.

"Rein! Stop!"

"Stand up , first!" Rein is getting to slap harder.

"FINE!" Fine sat up and looked at her sister "Happy now?!" Again Fine got a pillow in her face.

"I guess not..." Rein was about to slap again "Okay, okay! I'll stand up!"

"Good.."

**First class. Star Class 2-C**

Fine walked in the class room.. It was surprisingly quiet. normally everyone would greed her.

Fine felt a little bit awkward because of all the staring and slowly made her in her seat.

They are still staring. "I-is something wrong?" they all started whispering.

Irena walked up to Fine "Well well, the angel now has black wings don't she?"

"What do you mean?" Irena smirked "I didn't know you where dating your best friend.. And someone else's boyfriend."

"W-what?!"

"I saw you together with my boyfriend!" Ami yelled at Fine.

"Okay first: I'm not dating my best friend and YOU'RE boyfriend. I'm not dating anybody!  
Second: I wasn't with your boyfriend i don't even know who he is!"

"Umm, dduuh.. Yuji is my boyfriend!" Ami said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, Yuji is my best friend and he didn't tell me ANYTHING about him having a GIRLFRIEND!"

"You better watch it! New girl"

"I'm in this school for almost 1 year and a half!"

"But not from the beginning!"

* * *

**My my what's going to happen? and how did they made up those rumors?!**

**Anyway hope you liked this chap and review once in a while or every chap please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!  
I ... Am a girl... Wich means... A hell lot of drama in my life...  
Gee, sometimes i'm wondering if i'm shooting a drama.. Really cuz sometimes it feels like it. Anyway...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my life and the story itself.**

* * *

"But not from the beginning!" Ami yelled

"That was the past, the present is what matters now!" Fine snapped back at her.

"Everyone, QUITE!" the teacher yelled. Everyone stood behind their desks, not daring to say anything.

Right now, standing in front of them was the mean teacher who teached... Français... Miss Jolie..

The teacher slowly made her way to her desk.. "You may sit down now.."

The lesson began...

**Meanwhile, before the teacher came in Moon Class 2-A**

"hey hey, Rein!" Erika seems to have a fresh new rumor.

"What is it?"

"come closer" Rein didn't know what's going to happen she did as she was told.

Erika came closer and whispered "I heard that Yoda and Fine are going out."

"Yoda and Fine are going out?!" Rein said out loud. Everyone was shocked and looked at Rein and Erika.

Rein covered her mouth. Erika shot glares at Rein, Rein looked apologised at Erika.

On the other hand it seemed like a certain boy, was really shocked.. His name?

Wel, what could i say? It's ou're pretty boy Shade.

"Everyone, sit down please." the teacher said walking in the classroom.

**ressis.**

"Just tell him that you like him!" Lily was bugging Fine the whole time saying that she did like Yuji.

"But i don't!" Fine denied it.

"You do, now tell him that you want to marry him!" Lily pushed Fine to where the boys where playing soccer.

"I do NOT!" Fine didn't wanted to play the game.

At a certain moment Fine got free and ran away from Lily. A little while after she found Yoda.

"Hey Yoda-kun!" Fine said

"Oh , hey!"

"Hey, can you tell Yuji..- Ido that if Lily comes asking to him..-"

"Wait,... What?"

Fine and Yoda walked together for a little while, then again.

"What did i have to do?"

Fine sighed " Can you tell Ido that he has to stop-"

"I don't really understand it."

"Aghh, never mind..."

"Okay, fine. But tell him next time, i don't want to do it!"

Fine sighed, how did this happen..?

"Hey, Fine~" Lily creeped up to Fine.

"Kya~!" Fine let out.

"Hey, Is Fine dating Yoda or something?" Mari from Moon Class 2-A asked.

"heh.. ahahaha... haha..!" Lily laughed..

"What?" Fine asked.

"Is something going on with you and Yoda?"

"What?... What?!.. WHAT?! Me and Yoda?! Yoda?!" Fine was stunned and smiled like a retarded clown.

She always smiles like a retard when she's nervous or someone says something like that.

_'Who in the world comes up with those stupid rumors?!' _Fine thought.. This was starting to get on her.

"... If i find that person, who comes up with those rumors.. Then.. Really.."

"Geez, just ignore those rumors, girl!" Lily tried to calm down Fine, it helped.

**The rest of the day went normal... The weekend at already ended and the second week of school began.**

**school..**

"I'm really going to ignore him... " Fine said uneasy..

"who?" Lily asked. "Who do you think?"

"Yuji?" Fine nodded...

"Why? Because of that we are starting to get pretty awkward... I don't think i can hang out with him anymore..."

"Hey, lil'angel!" the delinquent said.;

"What do you want tatsuya?" Fine asked annoyed..

"Woww. Calm down , princess." Tatsuya held out is hands.

"What?" Fine said still annoyed.

"It seems like ou're little angel is becoming a little agresive.." He smirked..

"W-what?" Fine said a little sursprised

"Well, lately you have been in a bad mood and don't talk much."

"You know that i'm not the that person who talks alot."

"Yeah, but being in a bad mood isn't something for you."

"Yeah that's true. You seem like a total different person lately.." Tsuneo said butting in in the conversation.

"I do?"

"Yeah.." Both guys said and walked away..

Fine turned around and asked the nearest person, in this case it's Shade "Do i really look like a total different person?"

"No, i don't think so." He said..

"Oh.. .Thank you.. Shade, right?" Fine asked.. He nodded..

"H-hey, want to hang out sometimes?"

"Maybe..." She smiled ...

"Great i've been missing those times together..."

* * *

**What do you mean by, 'missing those times together' Shade?**

**Ahh anyway.. I'm really sorry for the short chapter.. Today nothing special happened like "Wow, this has to be in this story" **

**But no... Nothing.. **

**Sorry... **

**MMMMhh, maybe you can help me by saying things that happened in you're live :) **

**If you want to of course.. It can be happy, funny, sad, embarrassing, etc... **

**Don't worry i won't laugh if it's funny or something. If you want tell me, thank you **

**and review please :D**

* * *

!

**! READ !**

**I'll try updating every school day.**

**And i found a short name. **

**Saying "My wonderful yet stupid life"**

**Without saying al that. It's**

**M**_y_  
** W**_onderful_  
** Y**_et_  
**S**tupid  
** L**_ife_

**"MWYSL"**

**That's what i thought. If you have better shorter name for my pretty long title tell me :)**

**.Thank you for reading.**


End file.
